Identical Twins (book 1) Shattered Light
SHADOWCLAN leader: Burnstar: dark gray-and-ginger Tom with green eyes Deputy: Thunderfoot: black Tom with one white paw and pale yellow eyes Medicine cat: Cloudysky: small pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Mudwing: mottled light brown she-cat with amber eyes and black legs Ashspots: dark gray Tom with lighter silver flecks and pale blue eyes Marshstep: pale brown tabby Tom with a thick pelt and dark green eyes Nightbreeze: black she-cat with amber eyes and white paws Frostfang: bug pale gray Tom with white patches and dark blue eyes Floodstorm: pale Ginger she-cat with gray flecks and blue eyes Deadtree: black-and-white Tom with odd amber eyes Shrewnose: gray Tom with two front ginger paws and gray eyes Apprentices Snowpaw: white she-cat with dark violet/blue eyes and two silver stripes on back and a black tail tip Mothpaw: golden she-cat with amber eyes Dewpaw: pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes Sparrowpaw: dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes Ratpaw: ragged pelted dark gray Tom with amber eyes Queens Specklecloud: speckled pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother to Burnstars kits: Marigoldkit: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes, and Graykit: dark gray Tom with Ginger tail tip and ears with amber eyes) Cricketsong: dark brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes (mother to Marshsteps kits: Toadkit: black Tom with dark green eyes, and Wetkit: black-and-gray tabby Tom with blue eyes) Elders Shadefur: dark gray-and-black Tom with yellow eyes Shinypetal: old Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Lizardstripe: old dark gray-and-Ginger tabby Tom with black eyes THUNDERCLAN leader: Bumblestar: pale gray Tom with black stripes and yellow eyes Deputy: Scatteredwing: black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Medicine cat: Shardfoot: black Tom with gray paws and tail tip with amber eyes Warriors Blizzardpelt: big white Tom with silver tabby stripes with dark blue eyes Yettlepelt: big yellowish-brown Tom with green eyes Hawkwing: brown tabby Tom with icy blue eyes and black paws Ivyshade: silver tabby she-cat with green/blue eyes and black paws Branchclaw: black-and-brown tabby Tom with amber eyes Shadowtail: light gray tabby she-cat with a black tail and amber eyes Adderstripe: black Tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes Snowcloud: fluffy white she-cat with dark blue eyes Drizzlefur: speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes Weedfoot: dark orange tabby Tom with black feet and gray eyes Apprentices Whitepaw: white she-cat with dark violet/blue eyes and two silver stripes on back and a black tail tip Mistpaw: dark gray-and-black she-cat with green eyes Bramblepaw: gray tabby Tom with white paws and yellow eyes Redpaw: dark red tabby Tom with gray eyes Scarepaw: black tom with amber eyes and curved claws and fangs Queens Deerdash: pale brown-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Weedfoots kits: Featherkit: fluffy gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and one white paw, and Lichenpaw: Ginger tabby Tom with green eyes) Dreamshade: black she-cat with a glossy pelt and blue eyes (mother to Adderstripe's kits: Fernkit: dark gray she-cat with silver ears, paws, underbelly and tail tip with green eyes, and Oakkit: red-brown Tom with green eyes) Elders Singingbird: gray she-cat Mottledfur: old mottled gray tom Sharpeyes: Ginger Tom with narrowed share looking black eyes RIVERCLAN Leader: Splashstar: powerful dark gray Tom with blue eyes and silver stripes on pelt Deputy: Shadystream: black-and-brown tabby Tom with blue eyes Medicine cat: Reedfeather: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Frozenstream: young light gray she-cat with blue eyes Breezytail: tawny colored Tom Narrowtail: old dark gray Tom with a long skinny tail Scalestorm: big jet black Tom with icy blue eyes Apprentices Whisperpaw: tabby she-cat Flinchpaw: timid gray Tom Queens Wallowbreeze: black-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes (mother to: Sneezekit, Troutkit, and Shallowkit) Elders Minnowfur: old tortoiseshell she-cat WINDCLAN leader: Palestar: pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes Deputy: Swiftfoot: black Tom with a flash of white on his chest and white paws with blue eyes Medicine cat: Sparkbreeze: black she-cat with flashes of Ginger of her pelt with yellow eyes Warriors Breezestorm: gray tabby Tom Finchwing: pale brown tabby she-cat Cloudfrost: white Tom with gray eyes and black legs Apprentices Talonpaw: black-and-Ginger Tom Harepaw: brown-and-white Tom Queens Runningspirit: white she-cat (mother to: Frostkit, Rainkit, and Swallowkit) Elders Eagleclaw: brown-and-white Tom Prologue A snowy white she-cat lay in a muddy hollow, her usually beautiful white coat was almost literally black with mud. She pushed out. A tiny ski-kit fell into the nest, moments later. Another she-kit. The snowy white she-cat sighed and lapped both. As she saw both their pelts she gasped. Their pelts were the same shade of white, both had two silver stripes on their backs in the same place. Their body shape was the same. "I identical twins" murmured the snowy white she-cat. She picked the first one born. "I will keep this one, Blizzardpelt may have the other. This kit will be Snowkit." murmured the white she-cat, picking up the kits she hurled to the border. When she got there, a big white tabby Tom was waiting for her. When he glanced at his daughters he gasped. "there identical, which are you keeping?" he asked "This one" the white she-cat placed Snowkit a her heels. Then carefully she handed her sweet mate the other kit. "you may name her anything other than her sisters name: Snowkit" meowed the white she-cat. The white tabby Tom nodded and nuzzled his mate. "your second kit will be Whitekit. I love them both" he purred. The white she-cat purred and closed her eyes for a minute. Taking in his breathe, remembering the times they shared together. No, they could not anymore, breaking the warrior code was far enough. Nuzzling her mate one more time she picked up Snowkit and started to pad away. "Petalnose! I just want to let you know! I love you and our daughters!" yowled the big tabby. "Blizzardpelt!" she called back "what if the other cats realize their identical" fretted the mother "they will suspect something!" Blizzardpelt let out a growl. "who cares about those cats! They can hurl themselves right off of the waterfall in RiverClan territory. No, Petalnose. I don't care what they say. I will try to keep secret about this thought. One last goodbye love" Then the tabby Tom was gone with one of her kits. "Love you Blizzardpelt" whispered the white she-cat "Our kits will not suffer because of our decision" chapter 1 Snowpaw loomed over her white fur, it was a nice day in Greenleaf. Snowpaw was ready to sun herself before going out training. Today Snowpaw had all day off, then her mentor: Mudwing was going to take her out hunting all night. It was ShadowClan's advantage were they hunted best during night. "Hey Snowpaw!" called a voice. Snowpaw turned her snowy white head. Mothpaw and Dewpaw were padding towards her. Though they were sisters they looked nothing alike: Mothpaw had golden fur that shined in the sun. And Dewpaws pale gray fur glowed best during gloomy weather, but the two sister shared the same smile. I wish I had a sister "Our mentors: Ashspot and Burnstar are taking us out hunting tonight" meowed Mothpaw cheerfully. "What is Mudwing doing with you today?" "letting me rest the day away and hunting, same as you" meowed Snowpaw "We can hunt together!" Snowpaw finished cheerfully. "That's great! We better make a good impression! I want to go to the gathering tomorrow night!" Dewpaw mewed. Snowpaw's eyes widened. The gathering! She had never been before. Her first moon she was to sick from a bount of whitecough, then her mother got sick and died the night of the next gathering: Snowpaw missed Petalnose with all heart. The snowy white she-cat had passed away leaving Snowpaw without a mother or father. Snowpaw never knew her father, mother always said he died shorty before Snowpaw herself was born. It was awful: growing up with two parents. Then the last moon Ratpaw, Dewpaw, and Mothpaw were chosen instead of her. please please please let me go to a gathering! "Do you want to share prey with us, it's barely past sun high and I want to be full for the hunting trip!" asked Mothpaw with a purr. "Sure!" meowed Snowpaw. The three apprentices rolled over to the fresh kill pile. They chose two sparrows to share. While they ate Snowpaw looked up, suddenly something made her feel weird. A young warrior: Floodstorm was starring at her, tilting her head to one side. Her eyes wide with confusion. Snowpaw shot her a look. The kind of look questioning. did I do something to upset her? Flick a burr into her pelt or something? And she didn't notice Suddenly the young warrior received the gaze shook her head and looked away embarrassed. "Why was Floodstorm staring at you?" asked Dewpaw. "Who knows, maybe she has a fur ball?" growled Snowpaw obviously not wanting to talk about it. "She was looking at you oddly as if she had seen a ghost!" pressed Mothpaw. "Will you to stop it! I don't know why she was looking at me oddly! I didn't do anything to her! I don't wanna talk about it! Stop pressing me! Great StarClan!" spat Snowpaw. She tossed a half-eaten sparrow at Dewpaw and walked to the apprentices den mumbling: "I'm not hungry" Suddenly Snowpaw realized why am I being so angry by a little stare down by a clan mate? Snowpaw shook her head and took a nap before her hunting trip. ehat did she see? A clone of me or something? Chapter 2 "foxdung!" spat Whitepaw. The mouse slithered away from her. Whitepaw sighed I feel like the worst hunter in the clan! Even a kit could have caught that mouse! Whitepaw let out an irritated snort. Drizzlefur stepped out of the bracken. Her speckled pelt caught the sunshine turned her fur silver. "it's okay Whitepaw, not every cat is perfect" meowed Drizzlefur. "You should be scolding me!" spat Whitepaw "A kit that just opened it's eyes would have caught that mouse! It was standing right between my paws!" "not exactly" meowed Drizzlefur "The wind blew upwind to you, it was an instant change, and the mouse caught your scent at the last second. Don't be so down on yourself! Your attitude is prickling your training!" "Well you would be angry if you hadn't caught that itty bitty mouse!" snorted Whitepaw. "That is it!" spat Drizzlefur "one more word from you and you won't be going to the gathering tomorrow night! Understand!?" spat Drizzlefur. Whitepaw closed her jaws and nodded. "good! I have been more than patient with you! But your causing me to snap! I'm sure you didn't get your personality from your father! He's such a good and patient cat!" spat Drizzlefur angrily. With that the speckled she-cat turned and stalked away in the bushes. Letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes Whitepaw followed. Her father: Blizzardpelt, was a patient cat, Whitepaw was the opposite. Whitepaw always wondered who her mother was. Blizzardpelt and her other clan mates always told her that her mother died giving birth to her and her. She was the only kit that was born alive according to Blizzardpelt. This made Whitepaw feel lucky to be alive. Arriving at camp with the one thing Whitepaw managed to catch: a regular sized squirrel, her father padded up to her. "How was hunting Whitepaw?" he asked. "okay" grumbled Whitepaw. "What's keeping you down Whitie?" asked her father with a laugh in his voice. Whitepaw glared at her father "I missed a mouse that was literally lying down in front of me. But Drizzlefur said 'it changed upwind to you at the last second' which made me feel even worse. Real warriors can catch prey with upwind to them" snorted the white apprentice. "nonsense, we warriors have hard time catching prey with the wind blowing at us. We all make mistakes Whitepaw. No cat is perfect" Whitepaw nodded and bite her lip. She didn't want to start an argument. First because it was her father and two because she wanted to go to the gathering. why couldn't I have been born with a sister, or litter mates to play with and train with and talk to? Chapter 3 Snowpaw took her hunting assignment well. She caught three things: two shrews and a rat. Her mentor praised her. Then Snowpaw got the privilege to go to the gathering the next day. finally after all this time! I get to go to a gathering! After all this time! I get to meet all the clan cats! Snowpaw prepared and ate her fresh-kill then she started to crowd around with the other cats. "Everyone ready" called out Burnstar. Every cat nodded. "good" Burnstar meowed "ShadowClan let's be on our way!" Burnstar led them through the territory. "how do we cross the Thunderpath?" asked Snowpaw to Dewpaw. The pale gray she-cat gave her a shocked expression then sighed. "you never heard of the tunnel underneath the ThunderPath?" she meowed. "no?" Snowpaw meowed tilting her head to the side. "instead of dodging monsters, we crawl through a tunnel onto the edge of ThunderClan territory. Since all clans travel saftely we get a safe path to the gathering" meowed Dewpaw. Snowpaw nodded. The tunnel amazed Snowpaw. I wonder how long ago this tunnel was dug up? Finally they arrived at four trees. "well here we are!" mewed Dewpaw cheerfully. Snowpaw's jaws gaped open. In the middle of all four trees were four huge rocks that stood over all others. The base was were the deputy and medicine cat sat. The leaders talked from the top. RiverClan and WindClan were already there. ThunderClan was in not in sight. Burnstar took his place among the leaders, as they waited for ThunderClan Snowpaw wondered if she would meet an apprentice like herself. "Look there's ThunderClan!" called out a black-and-white Tom. Thick pelted cats padded through four trees. "sorry were late!" huffed the ThunderClan leader "we had to wait for one of our elders while they made dirt" Burnstar nodded to show it was okay. Snowpaw searched through the ThunderClan cats, to see if she could find anyone to talk to. Then she gasped as she almost ran into another apprentice. A white she-cat with the same fur stood in front of her. She had two silver stripes on her back. Her tail tip was black. And her eyes were a dark blue/violet color. Identical to Snowpaw. The she-cat gasped and looked paw to head at Snowpaw. Both cats realized that they were basically looking in a mirror. "how-how is this possible" whinned the Snowpaw glaring at the she-cat with a wide open mouth "what's your name?" "hello" said the white she-cat "my names Whitepaw" Chapter 4 To be coming soon Wll the sisters realize their sisters? Stay tuned peeps! :) Category:Fan Fictions